Confesiones en la Escuela
by Snake2
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic y trata sobre que Ash y Misty regresan a la escuela lean para saber mas al respecto
1. 1ra Parte

CONFESIONES EN LA ESCUELA  
  
Este es mi primer fanfic así que no sean tan duros por favor.  
  
Pokémon no es mío tampoco los personajes incluidos en este fanfic todos pertenecen a Nintendo.  
  
Ash: 13 años  
  
Misty: 14 años  
  
Brock: 18 años  
  
Ash, Misty y Brock están de camino a Pueblo Paleta después de que Ash ganó la Liga Johto cuando en el camino…  
  
Misty: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UN POKEMON INSECTO!!!!  
  
Ash: calmada Misty es solo un Weedle  
  
Misty: es por eso es que me da tanto miedo (gritando y señalando al weedle)  
  
Pikachu corrió en dirección al Weedle y le dijo  
  
Pikachu: pika pi pika pikachu (mejor vete para que deje de gritar esta loca).  
  
WHAM Misty le dio un madrazo a pikachu en la cabeza con su puño. El pobre pikachu quedo en el suelo noqueado y con los ojos en forma de espiral dándole vueltas  
  
Para ese entonces Misty podía entender a pikachu le costo mucho trabajo pero por fin logro entender a pikachu. Ash se quedo con una gota en la cabeza al ver lo ocurrido y Brock no sabia lo que pasaba porque el no podía entender a pikachu después de todo.  
  
Misty: no estoy loca eh pikachu. A pikachu le había salido una gota enorme en la cabeza por lo sucedido y Ash solo reía cuando Brock dijo.  
  
Brock: miren chicos Pueblo Paleta. Ash se puso contento y salio disparado hacia su pueblo natal.  
  
Misty/Brock: esperanos Ash!!!!. Después de eso salieron corriendo detrás de Ash.  
  
Ya los tres habían llegado casa de Ash cuando la mamá de Ash dijo.  
  
Dalia K.: hijo debido a que a los 10 años iniciaste tu viaje Pokémon tendrás que regresar a la escuela.  
  
Ash: (sorprendido) Queeeeeee!!!!!! Pero mamá…  
  
Dalia K.: sin excusas jovencito.  
  
Ash: Pero yo ya fui  
  
Dalia K.:si pero abandonaste tus estudios al iniciar tu viaje.  
  
Misty se echo a carcajadas y Ash lo miraba con una cara de pocos amigos.  
  
Dalia K.: lo siento Misty pero de que te ríes  
  
Misty: (confusa) ah!  
  
Dalia K.: lo siento pero TU tendrás que ir con el a la escuela  
  
Misty: (sorprendida) queeee!! Pero porque yo, yo ya había ido también.  
  
Dalia K.:si pero llame a tus hermanas y me dijeron que también abandonaste tus estudios al irte de casa.  
  
Dalia K.: y porque eh notado que a ustedes dos les falta aprendizaje saben mas sobre Pokémon de lo que deberían saber.  
  
Ash/Misty: (con la cabeza abajo)ohhhhhhh!! Esta bien  
  
Ash: pero porque Brock no  
  
Brock: porque soy mayor que ustedes y yo ya termine la secundaria  
  
Ash: ahh  
  
Dalia K.:vamos Brock hay que preparar la comida.  
  
Brock: ok.  
  
La mamá de Ash y Brock se dirigieron a preparar la comida mientras que Ash y Misty se quedaron en la sala.  
  
Ash: bien Misty quieres ir a dar una vuelta por ahí.  
  
Misty: bueno ya que este será nuestro ultimo día de libertad.  
  
Ash: Bueno vamos (dijo mientras le abría la puerta a Misty)  
  
Bueno que les pareció la primera parte lo se no es muy buena pero por favor manden reviews no importa que sean buenos o malos necesita ver sus reviews para ver si sigo con mi historia 


	2. 2da Parte

Perdón por no escribir la segunda parte pero estaba muy ocupado en la escuela, pero bien vayamos al grano y sigamos la historia.  
  
CONFESIONES EN LA ESCUELA  
  
2da Parte.  
  
Pokémon no es mío blah, blah, blah… y los demás datos están en la primera parte.  
  
Ash y Misty salen de la casa de Ash para caminar un rato para disfrutar su último día de total libertad (si saben a lo que me refiero).  
  
Misty: oye Ash de casualidad sabes a que escuela vamos a asistir???  
  
Ash: bueno creo que vamos al Instituto Paleta.  
  
Misty: suena algo raro, bueno no importa, ¿sabes si podemos llevar nuestros Pokémon?  
  
Ash: la verdad esta prohibido.  
  
Misty: Hm.…. Me lo suponía.  
  
Ash: oye Misty tengo hambre quieres ir a comer algo???  
  
Misty: pero Ash tu mamá esta preparando la comida.  
  
Ash: si pero no quiero esperar.  
  
Misty: ah si, a mi se me hace que son 10 poderosas razones (mientras extiende los brazos con las manos extendidas moviendo las manos levemente de arriba abajo).  
  
Ash: bueno si y que, y ahora me vas a decir que tu si quieres esperar eh.  
  
Misty: bueno no, tienes razón vayamos por algo de comer  
  
Ash: lo ves te lo dije, yo siempre tengo la razón  
  
Misty: si como no.  
  
Ambos se dirigieron al centro Pokémon para comer un poco en el caso de Ash yo no creo que sea poco. Misty solo se quedaba viendo a Ash el cual se estaba atascando de comida.  
  
Misty: Ash clámate la comida no se va a ir  
  
Ash: (con la boca llena) lo se pero… tengo hambre.  
  
Misty: si se nota.  
  
Ash: por cierto Misty quería preguntarte algo.  
  
Misty: que es Ash (respondió ella dulcemente).  
  
Ash: bueno, quería preguntarte… ¿por que le tienes tanto miedo a los insectos?.  
  
Misty: (con la cara azul) bueno la verdad es que no quiero hablar de eso.  
  
Ash: anda dime  
  
Misty: no Ash deja de preguntarme eso por favor (le grito fuerte mente y saliendo del centro Pokémon corriendo).  
  
Ash: espera Misty (saliendo detrás de ella).  
  
Misty cansada de correr se detuvo a respirar un poco eso lo dio tiempo a Ash de alcanzarla.  
  
Ash: ¿Misty por que saliste corriendo así?  
  
Misty: lo siento Ash pero no me gusta que me pregunten sobre eso.  
  
Ash: OK Misty perdóname por favor. (Preocupado y Intentando mirarla a sus hermosos ojos verdes)  
  
Misty: no te preocupes Ash no lo sabias. (y sonrojándose al darse cuenta de que Ash la miraba a los ojos).  
  
Ash: (sonrojado) tienes ojos muy hermosos (Ash se tapo la boca con ambas manos dándose cuenta que lo que había dicho y mirando a todas direcciones tratando de olvidarlo) *no puedo creer que dije eso vamos Ash piensa*  
  
Misty: (impresionada por lo que escucho sonrojándose peor) que me dijiste Ash?  
  
Ash: (nervioso) yo nada no dije nada no se de que estas hablando  
  
Misty: no te hagas el tonto conmigo Ash Ketchum se lo que escuche pero quiero estar 100% segura de lo que escuche.  
  
Ash no aguantaba mas y fue tal su grado de nerviosismo que salio corriendo directamente hacia su casa, por supuesto Misty salio detrás de el.  
  
Por fin hice la segunda parte siento no haberla hecho antes pero como dije, había escuela.  
  
Ah y por favor review necesito ver sus review para seguir con la historia. 


End file.
